Short Avatar Stories
by lja136
Summary: A collection of short stories about Avatar the Last Airbender. It will include my faveorite shippings, mostly Kataang, Sukka, and SokkaYue.
1. A Teen Torn in Two

A story based on a couple of the events in the episode _The Serpent's Pass_ Written in Sokka's point of view. Includes spoilers for that episode. As most of you should know, the first people speaking are Yue and Sokka in his dream.

-------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you protect me, Sokka? You could have saved me, Sokka." The spirit's words echoed, like countless times before.

I-I'm sorry" Came the reply.

I sat up with a start, causing the lemur who had been sleeping on my chest to jump off with a hiss-like noise. Every night after we left the North Pole, I have had the same dream. I didn't know where I was, or how I had gotten here, for my mind was still on the dream.

Nearby, a girl – another warrior – sat up sheepishly.

"Sokka, everything all right?" She asked in a voice heavy with tiredness. That's when my memory came back to me. Me, Aang, Katara, and Toph were traveling across the Serpent's Pass and Suki had tagged along.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. You can go back to sleep, Suki," I reassured her. She laid back down, careful not to smear her face paint.

I slowly stood up, stretched, and walked to a stone arch a little ways from the group. I sat down, looking at the moon as the dream replayed in my head over and over.

"It's a beautiful moon." Suki's voice startled me, but I didn't show it. I was getting good at that.

"Yeah, it really is," I sighed recalling when I first saw Yue.

Suki sat down next to me.

"Look, I know you're just trying to help, but I can take care of myself," she was referring to earlier that day when I was being protective of her.

"I know you can," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Then why are you acting so over protective?"

"It's so hard to lose someone you care about," I looked away fearing Suki's expression. "Something happened at the North Pole, and I couldn't protect someone," my eyes started to water as I thought of that day, the day the moon turned red, then disappeared altogether, but most of all, the day I lost my first love. "I don't want anything like that to ever happen again." A tear streamed down my face, luckily on the side Suki wasn't sitting on.

"I lost someone I cared about. He didn't die, he just went away." Oh no, Suki found another guy and she doesn't care about me anymore. "I only had a few days to get to know him." Ok, that makes me feel a little better. "But he was smart, and brave, and funny." My heart sank again.

"Who is this guy? Is he taller than me?" I stood up. I had to get to the bottom of this.

"No, he's about your height."

"Is he better looking?" I just HAD to know.

"It is you, stupid." I relaxed, ignoring that last word.

"Oh," that was all I could think of to say.

She leaned in for a kiss, and I followed along. In the back of my mind I heard Yue saying "How could you do this to me, Sokka?" I was instantly reminded of her presence. I turned away from Suki, not able to follow through with it.

"I can't," Came my explanation.

"I'm... sorry," she said, thinking it was her fault.

"No, you shouldn't be," I said, reassuring Suki that it wasn't because of her. I walked away, leaving Suki alone under the stone arch.

We got through the pass in one piece. I sat alone, tucked away from the group. Suki walked up to me.

"It's been really great to see you again," I stood up.

"Whoa, hold on. Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?" I don't want to be away from her any more. I don't want anything to happen to her with me not around to help.

"I came along to make sure you got through the Serpent's Pass safely." I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"So you came along to protect _me_?" I saw Suki blush, even through her face paint.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about last night. We were talking, and saying things," her eyes closed. "I just got carried away and before I knew it I..." I didn't want to hear more, so I quieted her the best way I could think of. I kissed her for a second, then I stopped. I looked into her eyes. She was clearly surprised.

"You talk too much," I explained. We kissed again. All I felt at that moment was Suki's arms around my neck and her soft lips against mine.


	2. A Little Extra Spark

In here, Aang had just turned 13 and Katara's still 14 years old.

-----------------------------------

"Katara," the 13-year-old said in a voice slightly louder than a whisper. He didn't want to wake anyone else up. It had to be around midnight, but he couldn't sleep, and he knew the waterbender couldn't, either.

"Yes, Aang?" Katara replied, looking over to where he was laying in his sleeping bag.

Aang sat up and looked at Katara. She always looked beautiful in his opinion, but under the hull moon she looked even more so, even magical.

His cheeks reddened as he desperately searched for the words to express what he wanted to say. He decided to bring up something that happened about a month ago.

Do you remember when we were in the Cave of Two Lovers? " he began.

"Yeah," she replied, remembering one moment in particular.

"When we – uh – kissed, was it just me or did you feel a little extra spark?" His cheeks got even brighter red. He hoped that the moonlight wouldn't show it.

"It's hard to say," Katara said, thoughtfully. She scooted closer to Aang so that he was within arm length. Aang stared at her with a confused look, unable to think of anything to say.

"That was more of a salvation kiss," she said, shrugging. "It's hard to notice a feeling like that when it's not the right moment." Her arm darted out, wrapped around Aang, and pulled him to her. She kissed him. After his initial shock, Aang was glad that she was practically shouting what he had always wanted to hear. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, which seemed to end all too soon.

Katara pulled Aang away from her, but no more than a couple inches from her face. Aang found that in that small moment, his arms found their way around her neck.

Her deep blue eyes glimmered in the pale moonlight.

"Now tell me," Katara said to Aang with a sly smile. "Did you feel a little extra spark?" she finished.

"Maybe," came Aang's reply. "Now it's your turn to tell me."

He drew her in for another kiss, hopefully longer than the first.

------------------------------------------

There you go! I like the idea that when Aang gets up the courage to tell Katara how he feels, he hints at it, then Katara takes over and she tells Aang instead.


	3. By My Side

Last year I had a choir song called By My Side, so I took that song and turned it into a Kataang story using most of the lyrics.

"Where are you going?" the young waterbender asked.

Aang had been stairing at the horizon, glider in hand and ready to take off before Katara's voice cut him off.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming again. What was that?" the Avatar asked.

"Where are you going?" Katara repeated. "Can you take me with you?" She knew Aang was sent on a mission, but she didn't want him to go alone.

"I'm heading out to Kubota. It's far beyond the horizon, almost back to the South Pole," he explained, pointing out an island close to the blue section of the map that signifies the Southern Water Tribe.

"Oh, please take me with you." Katara pleaded.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Aang asked, skeptically.

"If need be, I'd walk there," she assured him. "I'll only stop when we both have had enough."

"Then I'll take your hand, finally glad that you are here by my side," Aang stated, grabbing onto Katara's hand. Aang airbended himself and Katara down the cliff and they headed off to Kubota.


End file.
